


One last song

by LonelyAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Tyler wanted to write one last song. For himself. For the clique. For Josh.





	

Josh knew something was wrong with Tyler. When he tried to talk to him, Tyler avoided him. After several attempts, Josh kept silent. He knew Tyler would talk to him if he wanted to. But he didn't. Josh didn't push him. He watched Tyler getting quieter. Tyler often sat for hours in front of his laptop and scrolled through the fans' tweets. Josh noticed how he sometimes froze in the middle of the movement, as if he was wondering if that what he was doing was not completely pointless. Josh was filled with a lasting sadness. Whenever he saw Tyler, it felt like someone was tearing his heart. He knew he couldn't help Tyler.

When the song was recorded, Josh focused on playing, but he couldn't drown Tyler's words out. They penetrated deeply into him, ran through his veins directly into his heart, filling it with darkness and sadness. Tyler left the studio without comment. Josh stood up, every movement felt heavy. Tyler's words echoed in his head as he drove home. Josh loved the music, but at that moment he wished she was silenced.

 

/\/\/\//\/\/\//\/\/\//\/\/\//\/\/\//\/\/\//\/\/\//\/\/\//\/\/\//\/\/\//\/\/\//\/\/\//\/\/\//\/\/\//\/\/\//\/\

 

Tyler ended the song. The crowd cheered. Tyler smiled.

"Okay, we have one last song."

Intensive screaming.

Tyler cleared his throat. "This song is new."

The screams got louder. Tyler waited until the crowd got silent.

"This song will be on our band account for one year. You can download it."

The crowd started cheering again. Tyler waited patiently. He catched Josh's gaze, he saw his sadness in his eyes.

"I just wanted to thank you."

A fan screamed "We love you!"

Tyler smiled. "Thank you. But, listen, it's very important what I have to say, okay? I need you to be quiet for a minute."

The crowd got completely silent. Tyler took a deep breath.

"I, we wanted to thank you for your support. We got famous because of you. I wrote this song for you. Other people will listen to it, and like it or not, but this song is for our fans. I know, the clique will listen to it and will understand it. It…"

He swallowed. "It will be the last song I'll ever write and it'll be the last song I'll ever sing. I'll sing it one time, tonight, for you."

Tyler looked into the shocked faces of the crowd. Tears dripped on his shirt when he walked to the piano and sat down. His fingers touched the keys, one last time.

Tyler started singing, his voice was shaky, tears blurred his view. When he sang the chorus, Josh started to play the beat. Tyler knew, Josh would hate this beat for the rest of his life. He ended the song with the last verse, stood up, thanked the crowd and left the stage.

 

 

/\/\/\//\/\/\//\/\/\//\/\/\//\/\/\//\/\/\//\/\/\//\/\/\//\/\/\//\/\/\//\/\/\//\/\/\//\/\/\//\/\/\//\/\/\//\/\

 

 

Josh grabbed his headphones and started the song. The last song. He knew it, from the beginning when Tyler sang this song the first time in the studio. Josh had tried to support Tyler, to encourage him, but he couldn't help enough.

Tyler's voice was clear, he sang about pressure and fear and death. Josh listened to the entire song. After three minutes, it was over. Josh looked to the plain gravestone.

"I'm sorry, Tyler." he mumbled.

He restarted the song and turned. Tyler's voice followed him when he left the churchyard.

 


End file.
